


Sorry. It isn't always enough.

by FutureCompanion



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureCompanion/pseuds/FutureCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't." </p><p>"Can't or won't Alex." </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>In response to the article http://www.dailymail.co.uk/home/you/article-2719039/Alex-Kingston-I-ve-lived-tough-stuff-survived.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry. It isn't always enough.

"What?!" 

Alex Kingston had to practically throw the phone away from her ear as she answered a call from her Doctor Who mummy, Karen Gillian

"Hello mummy dear." 

"Who is he?" 

Alex gulped, knowing excalty what she was talking about. Stupid daily mail.

"I don't know what you're talking about darling." 

"Don't lie to me Alex, who are you engaged to? Have you told Matt?" 

Him. Shit. How could she forget so easily about him. But this was her life now, she was happy. 

"There was a time you were happy with him." Karen softly spoke and Alex had realized she'd spoke her words out loud. 

"But not anymore." 

Silence.

"Speak to him." 

Alex violently shook her head, before remembering Karen was on the phone and not there. Never did she feel so lonely in that moment. 

"I can't." 

"Can't or won't Alex." 

Silence.

"He's in LA for a bit, staying with me. You're coming to lunch with us today. See you in 4 hours." 

And then she hung up, leaving Alex standing wondering if she's ready for this. Her brain whispered yes but her heart screamed no.

 

She isn't one to normally be her nervous. She's THE Alex Kingston for fucks sake, but that doesn't stop the butterflies in her stomach or reduce the urge to throw up every 5 seconds. 

Karen and Matt are already sat down when she arrives, and she wonders if she can just walk out the way she'd came in and pretend to be sick.

"Alex!" 

Shit. Maybe not. 

"Karen. It's been an age." 

"Yes it has, you need to come out with us more." 

Alex weaakly smiled. "Yes dear." 

"Hello Alex." 

Oh. She'd blanked him out, forgot he was even sitting there. She may hate him right now but she was British and that meant not being rude. 

"Hello Matthew." The words escaped are unintentionally cold. 

"Right, well I have to go to am audition." Karen stood up and Alex paled, she wouldn't leave her on her own with Matt. Would she? 

"But Kazza." Matt protested, it sounded like he wanted to be here even less than she did. 

"Talk to each other." And with that Karen left.

Silence soon filled the air, Karen no longer there as their mediator. 

"I'm sorry." 

His words catch her by surprise. 

"For what?" 

"Everything." 

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough." 

"I know." 

Silence.

"I'm sorry to." The words tumble out of her mouth from the bottom of her heart. 

"For what? You've done nothing wrong!" 

"I didn't stay. Let you explain." 

"You did the right thing." 

Alex looked up at him, her dainty eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're happy now." His words almost mock her. 

She nodded. Happy. 

"Look Alex." His sigh echoed around the small cafe. "I miss being friends." 

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

"Can we do that? Be friends?" 

"Of course." A small smile appeared in her face. 

"Good, cause I've missed you Kingston."

Alex doesn't say anything but her eyes speak for her, she's missed him too. 

"Look, I have to go but keep in touch Kingston." He handed her his phone number.

"Yes, we will." 

Keep in touch, this time as friends and not lovers. 

It's only when she's lying in bed with her fiancé that she realises how much she misses him. 

Friends. It's harder than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the article http://www.dailymail.co.uk/home/you/article-2719039/Alex-Kingston-I-ve-lived-tough-stuff-survived.html 
> 
> The people are not mine and I wish the best of luck to Miss Kingston in her relationship, even if it breaks my heart/ 
> 
> All mistakes are mine ect.


End file.
